


Teimosia e sabão

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bathing/Washing, Cute, F/F, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Porque a coisa mais íntima que você pode fazer com seus dedos em sua amada, é lavar seu cabelo.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Teimosia e sabão

**Author's Note:**

> Eu lembrei de uma informação canon interessante, e percebi que boa parte dos meus amigos não gosta de banho, por vários motivos JDSMSISMSI  
> E essa fic nasceu dessa forma!
> 
> É bem simples, mas é de coração!Espero que vocês se divirtam e gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Toko estava em perigo.

As luzes da casa estavam apagadas, essa foi a maneira que a jovem encontrou para poder despistar sua caçadora.

Ela entrou no armário e colocou a mão sobre a boca para poder conter o barulho de sua respiração. Ela estava ofegante, nunca havia corrido tanto em sua vida.

Era como um animal no meio da floresta, uma caça assustada fugindo por sua vida.

— Toko... — uma voz melodiosa disse, era como se estivesse cantarolando, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia um ar ameaçador, que fez a novelista ter calafrios.

Não podia ser encontrada.

— Toooko...Vamos! — mais uma vez, o tom assustador. E então, a porta se abriu, fazendo a morena cair no chão, totalmente desprotegida.— Aha, achei você!

— Não! — gritou de forma ríspida, mas antes que pudesse correr novamente, a menor a prendeu no chão, segurando seus braços. — Me solta, Komaru!

— Pare de fugir, Toko!É só um banho!

Banho. Aquela palavra, perigosa como uma lâmina, talvez pior.

A novelista sentiu um caláfrio ao ouvi-la. Ela procurou com os olhos formas de fugir, falhando.

Então lhe restou apenas uma opção: Beijar sua namorada e fugir assim que a outra focasse em sua distração.

E ela o fez, mas, ao tentar fugir, Komaru a segurou e separou o beijo.

— Boa tentativa, mas dessa vez você não foge. — Vamos, Toki.

— Não quero! — chorou, sendo arrastada pela menor para o banheiro. — Sai, Omaru!

— Vou ignorar você a partir de agora. — disse, num tom ofendido enquanto trancava a porta do local. — Temos que ir a um jantar importante, você não pode tomar banho sem esse show pelo menos uma vez na vida ?

— Hmpf... — desviou o olhar, irritada. Sabia que o jantar era importante para seus amigos, e que eles estavam felizes por seu noivado, mas o banho era realmente necessário ?

— Vamos, não fique assim. — a menor falou, ao ajustar a temperatura da água no pequeno painel. Ela se virou para a namora e começou a despi-la, ignorando seus protestos. Ela apenas não tirou as roupas intímas, deixando isso para a própria garota. — Isso aqui ta realmente fedendo, Toko!

— Eu não sinto absolutamente nada... — falou, tirando as peças que faltavam enquanto sentava no pequeno banco para começar a se lavar. Ela estava mentindo, óbviamente estava incomodada com o próprio cheiro, mas a Fukawa se recusava a falar isso para a namorada.

— Bem, eu não faço idéia de como não consegue sentir isso! — Komaru disse, jogando as roupas num cesto de roupas que se encontrava longe. — É mais fácil colocar fogo.

Toko preferiu não protestar, sua situação já estava ruim o suficiente. Começou a murmurar enquanto se lavava, até sentir mãos gentis tocarem seus ombros e sentir a namorada se sentando atrás de si.

— O que está fazendo ? — a morena tentou se virar, mas a menor segurou-a no lugar, despejando água sobre a cabeça de Toko.

— Lavando seu cabelo. — falou, mexendo gentilmente nos fios, enquanto os enxaguava.— Prometi que faria isso da última vez que você tomou banho.

E Toko se lembrou, realmente, da última vez, Komaru havia perguntado o que ela tinha que fazer para que a morena tomasse banho, e a resposta foi clara.

"— Quero que você prometa que vai lavar meu cabelo."

Ela só não esperava que aquele dia chegasse tão rápido. E que a outra realmente faria isso.

— Oh, uh... — ela mordeu os lábios. Havia sido grosseira com a outra, e agora se encontrava naquela situação, era um pouco constrangedor. Mas não sabia o que deveria falar. Até que sentiu Komaru despejar o shampoo e esfregar seu cabelo alegremente, cantarolando algo.

Não pode evitar de sorrir.

— Que música é essa ?

— É a que meu irmão estava cantando mais cedo! — a maior não conseguia ver, mas a outra provavelmente tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

— Você realmente não larga esse complexo de irmão, hein... — riu baixo, sentindo as mãos que trabalhavam em sua cabeça pararem. Desejou dizer algo, para que voltassem a massagem, mas, não iria ferir seu orgulho dessa maneira.

— Qual é, Toki! — corou com o apelido, ainda não havia se acostumado. — Não tenho um complexo de irmão.

— E eu não tenho problemas de personalidade. — murmurou e por alguns segundos, não sentiu nada, nem ouviu. Até novamente Komaru voltar a mexer em seus cabelos.

— Eu não vou discutir sobre isso com você. Você nunca aceita que está errada.

— Porque não estou errada. — e um puxão de cabelo. — Ai!

— Ops... — a menor riu fraco, e a Fukawa apenas revirou os olhos.

— Que maturo da sua parte, Komaru Naegi. — disse, e então, apertou suas mãos para que jogasse água na jovem atrás de si.

— Ei!Quem é a imatura agora ?! — as duas riram juntas. — Feche os olhos. — obedeceu e finalmente o cabelo de Toko foi enxaguado e o shampoo se foi. Komaru se levantou e voltou com um pote de creme relativamente grande.

— O que é isso ? — a maior perguntou ao ver o recipiente com o canto dos olhos, mesmo sem seus óculos, ela conseguia ver de perto se apertasse bem seus olhos.

— Um creme para hidratação. — Komaru falou, pegando um punhado com a mão e começando a passar nas madeixas escuras da namorada. — Achei que seria bom, faz tempo que você não lava essa juba.

— Ju... — Toko piscou algumas vezes, não conseguia compreender totalmente o vocabulário de sua amada, ainda que fosse uma novelista com um conhecimento vasto de palavras. Ela não sabia ao certo se juba se reveria a de um leão ou se significava outra coisa.

— Estou falando de seu cabelo, Toko. Juba é modo de falar. — disse, rindo. Ela conseguiu adivinhar o que a morena pensava ao ver a expressão confusa da maior.

— Oh... — ela precisava anotar aquilo depois.

— Agora deixamos agir por alguns minutos. — Komaru disse, se levantando. — Você sabe se ensaboar, vou te deixar sozinha um pouco. — e então, Toko finalmente se virou e segurou na mão da namorada. — Huh ?

— Fique aqui...Me conte como foi seu dia, não sei. Não gosto de ficar sozinha no banho... — falou, quase que num murmúrio. A menor pensou um pouco e resolveu se sentar novamente, estava de toalha de qualquer forma, talvez fosse uma boa idéia tomar banho também.

— Você que pediu. — sorriu de canto e começou a falar sem parar, enquanto se banhava.

Komaru não calava a boca quando lhe davam a oportunidade. Talvez fosse parte de sua personalidade, ou sua maneira de se expressar, não importava.

Inicialmente, Toko se incomodava com aquele falatório, mas, com o tempo, começou a se acostumar com aquilo, até se apaixonar por ouvir aquelas coisas. Afinal, a Fukawa sempre gostou mais de ouvir.

E Komaru havia um brilho tão lindo em volta de si quando estava falando daquela forma. A maior não conseguia pensar em nada além do belo sorriso que sua namorada tinha.

E isso era bom, principalmente por estar na hora do banho. As vezes, sozinha, Toko não gostava dos pensamentos que sua cabeça criava. E no banho era exatamente a hora perfeita em que essas coisas aconteciam.

Que bom que Komaru estava com ela.

— Escutou, Toko ? — a jovem perguntou, fazendo a outra acordar de seu transe.

— Ahn ? — Komaru apenas inflou as bochechas, irritada, e então, virou a mangueira para a cara da namorada, molhando-a até que caísse do banco.

— Eu disse que já dava para tirar o produto! — falou, virando o rosto e enxaguando seu próprio cabelo. — Hmpf.

Toko demorou alguns minutos no chão para poder entender o que havia acontecido. E ao piscar algumas vezes, ela finalmente se levantou.

— Ei, Omaru! — ela pulou na namorada, que tentou segurar seus braços. — Você perdeu a cabeça ?!

— Aah, me larga, Toki! — fechou os olhos, vermelha. Além de ter que impedir a namorada, estava sem graça por a ver nua em sua frente, mesmo que já tenha feito isso várias vezes.

— Não, você jogou água em mim! — disse, entre raiva e um sentimento de diversão. — Omaru, sua...— antes que pudesse terminar, ela escorregou no chão, que estava um pouco ensaboado pelo shampoo que Komaru havia acabado de tirar.

— Toko! — a menor gritou, mas foi em vão, a Fukawa apenas caiu e bateu a cabeça no chão.

Mais tarde, ambas se encontravam no ofurô aquecido.

A novelista havia um curativo em sua cabeça, e uma expressão bem irritada em seu rosto.

— Toko, eu sinto muit... — antes que terminasse, a namorada balançou a cabeça.

— Não, apenas não diga nada.

Aquilo com certeza não era teimosia de sua parte, havia-se nascido mais um motivo para que a novelista detestasse aquela situação.

_Toko realmente odiava banhos._


End file.
